True Love
by bookworm3
Summary: Chapter 2 up: Trevor and Corrie have been dating for 6 months now. Maddie finally catches them. Will they be able to be together in peace? TrevorCorrie
1. Chapter 1

**I'm only in love with you**

Trevor Bale sat cross legged on the grass of _Our Lady's _school with a guitar in hand and a notebook in front of him. Strumming chords to make a melody he found suitable for the song he had written.

"Hey Trevor!" someone called out sitting next to him. Maddie Fitzpatrick, his girlfriend of five months. He looked at her and smiles a little and turned back to playing. Maddie scooted closer to him leaning on his arm making Trevor uncomfortable. Many people always asked him if he was in love with Maddie; he always replied no. He said he liked her but he was in love with someone _else. _

He looked over the school where he saw students talking and laughing. He looked closer and spotted her. The girl he was writing the song for. The girl he was in love with. She had a very slim body and was petite. She had brown locks which were curly ringlets of hair. She had the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes you could drown in to. She was Maddie and his best friend. Her name was Corrie Santos.

She looked around and she found his gaze. She smiled and waved. Trevor smiled and waved back and motioned for her o come. She skipped to where he and Maddie were and sat down to his left.

"So Trev, early morning writing huh?" Corrie asked and Trevor chuckled and nodded.

"Yep, oh Santos. You know me too well" Trevor exclaimed and Corrie giggled.

"Yep that's me! Trevor Bale's best friend AND record keeper!" Corrie joked and the bell rang. The all sat up and went to their lockers. Trevor arrived at his locker to see his best friend Bobby there.

"Hey man, what's up?" he asked and Trevor shrugged.

"Not much, just hanging with Corrie before" Trevor said opening his locker putting his guitar to his side.

"You know, you seem to be with her more than Maddie. Why is that?" he asked and Trevor sighed. He ought to confess to _somebody. _

"Well, truth be told, I wanna be with Corrie. Maddie is nice and all but Corrie is amazing. She's everything I could ever want and need" he said and Bobby nodded.

"Maybe you should tell her" Bobby said and patted his back before leaving to go to his locker.

"Oh, I will"

For Trevor, the day dragged on forever. It had been an hour since school had let out and he knew Corrie would be on her porch. He drove to her house and there she sat.

"Hey Corrie!" he called out. She looked up and smiled running over to him.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked and he shrugged.

"Not much, do you want to go to the park?" Trevor asked and Corrie nodded. Corrie hopped in and they drove to the park. Trevor parked by the lake at the park where there was a soft green spot. He jumped out and grabbed his cam recorder.

"There she is! The beauty Corrie Santos!" Trevor said circling her with his camera as she laughed. He kept the camera on her letting the recorder record her natural beauty.

"So, what was the song you were writing this morning?" Corrie asked snapping Trevor to the real world and he smiled.

"Well, it's a song I've been writing for a while now… do you want to read it?" Trevor asked uncertainly and Trevor climbed over the top of his car and grabbed his guitar and started playing.

**I shouldn't love you but I want you  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away **

I shouldn't love you but I want you  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know

It's getting hard to be around you  
There's so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

**Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know**

**This emptiness is killing me  
And I'm wondering why I've waited so long  
Looking back I realize  
It was always there just never spoken  
I'm waiting here...been waiting here**

**Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know**

Trevor finished and looked at Corrie who seemed deep in thought.

"Wow Trevor that was really deep" Corrie said and Trevor nodded.

"Yeah, I've been in love with someone for some time now" Trevor said hopping of the hood of his car putting his hands to Corrie's sides blocking her.

"Who's it for?" Corrie asked looking up to his eyes. Trevor leaned in to her ear and whispered ever so softly, "you"

With that Trevor left a soft kiss on her lips. It was quick to ask her permission. As he pulled out he noticed her eyes still closed with a pleasant look her face.

"Corrie, I'm in love with you" Trevor said as she looked into her eyes. His eyes were a beautiful blue filled with love and care. But they weren't focused on Maddie, they were focused on her.

"I love you too Trevor" Corrie said as a tear escaped her eye. Trevor cupped her face a wiped away he single tear. Their eyes locked again and they leaned in once more meeting in a much more passionate kiss. A kiss that they wished would last forever but they knew it wouldnot. They pulled away from their sweet kiss three minutes later. The stood there listening to eachother's heartbeats and Corrie spoke up.

"Trevor, what are you gonna tell Maddie?" Corrie asked.

Trevor sighed, "Something I should've said a long time ago. That I'm not in love with her, I'm inlove with you" Trevor said.

"But what if she hates me?" Corrie asked sadly and Trevor shook his head.

"She could never hate you. Also, if she was really your best friend, than she'd understand we're in love with eachother" Trevor said and Corrie nodded. Still she looked regretfull and Trevor lifted her chin.

"Don't worry, we'll tell her soon" Trevor reassured and Corrie nodded.

"Remember always, I love you" Trevor repeated.

"I love you too" Corrie said kissing him again. They both drowned into eachother putting away the world for just a moment and focusing only on eachother. Tomorrow they'd deal with Maddie, today they'd deal with the love that had been put away for so long. True love.

**A oneshot based a little on the music video, Sick inside. I'll ry my best to update my stories but I'm limited because it's my dad's I'm using. Til next time! **

**U Guys rock Hardcore!**

**Bookworm3**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second part to true Love. I finally decided to do the second chapter. Really long!**

**True Love chpt 2**

"Trevor wasn't that movie really good?" Maddie asked as Trevor drove her home.

Trevor only nodded as Maddie ranted on about the movie. Maddie had wanted to go to the movies that night since they never spent time together which was true.

Trevor spent practically all his time with either Bobby or _Corrie. _Corrie, god how he wished he could just be with her right now. It had been about six months since Trevor had confessed his true feelings to her and they were going strong. They knew eachothers deepest fears and secrets. There was never a time where he had told Maddie he was afraid of lightning until he turned 14. There was never a time where he would just hug Maddie because he wanted to hold her. There was never a time where he came out and kissed her because he wanted to feel her lips on his. No, only one girl could do that and that was Corrie.

Trevor then saw Maddie's street and pulled up at her house.

"Trevor can you walk me to my door?" Maddie asked sweetly and he nodded. He walked her to the door.

"This night was so much fun Trevor! We should do it more often!" Maddie squealed and she put her arms around his neck and kissed him. Trevor put on a sour expression and reluctantly kissed back.

"See you tomorrow!" Maddie said and went inside. Trevor slightly waved and when she went inside he dashed to his car and drove to the place he wished he could be with all the time, with Corrie.

**(Okay, I'm gonna go a little HSM here with the whole balcony)**

Trevor drove to Corrie's and parked his car a street from Corrie's house and pretty much ran to her house. He entered through the backyard and went to where Corrie's balcony was. Trevor smiled and started to climb up the long tree. He finally climbed successfully and landed with a thump on his feet. He stood still for a little and then went over to the window to see Corrie asleep on her bed.

Trevor chuckled a little to see her asleep at 9:30 on a Saturday night. He walked over to her and kneeled down besides her pushing her bangs away from her beautiful brown eyes. He caressed her face with his finger and she suddenly smiled in her sleep. He noticed tear stains on her cheeks and wiped them away.

Trevor stood up and walked over to the other side of the bed and lay down next to Corrie. Corrie shifted and was not able to see Trevor anymore so Trevor wrapped an arm around her waist and leaned closer to her. He put his lips on her neck. For a moment he did nothing but take in her scent and then slowly and lovingly he started to kiss and nibble on her neck.

Corrie had been bored all day since it was Friday and everyone had plans. Her mom had gone out on a date with her dad, her twelve year old sister Stella was at a sleepover, her twenty two year old brother David was getting married soon, and her older sister Vanessa was on a _special _date with her boyfriend of three years Zac. **(Zac is Trevor's older brother and David's best friend; that's how he met Vanessa. Zac is 21, Vanessa is 20, David is 22, and Trevor and Corrie are 18. Just a heads up) **

The worst was she and Trevor had also made plans. They were going to have a movie marathon but Maddie had asked Trevor to the movies and if they wanted to keep their cover they would have to cancel on eachother. Corrie was especially sad because tonight she was planning on giving Trevor her most sacred thing; her virginity. She knew she was ready and she knew that they love eachother more than life.

Corrie was dreaming of her and Trevor walking through the park with everyone seeing them as a couple. They didn't have to keep their relationship secret and everyone knew to stay away from them; for they were happy with eachother.

Suddenly, Corrie felt a pair of warm and familiar lips on her neck. For a moment the lips were still and then they started to kiss and nibble her neck lovingly. Corrie smiled as she slowly opened her eyes and looked down to her neck to see Trevor kissing her neck.

She giggled silently and ran her fingers through his hair. Trevor looked up and grinned at her and she smiled back. He sat up on his elbow looking down on Corrie and he softly smiled.

"Hey"he greeted lamely and Corrie giggled.

"Hi, how were the movies?" Corrie asked as Trevor took her hand and interlocked their fingers together.

"It was fine, but it would have been better if you were there" Trevor said and kissed the knuckles of her hand and Corrie smiled softly.

"Trevor, when are we going to tell Maddie?" Corrie asked.

Trevor sighed, "I don't know Corrie. I-I've tried so hard to try and tell her there is no spark between us but, she always interrupts or changes the subject. It's like she knows what's coming and she tries to avoid it" Trevor said running his finger on her cheek.

Corrie sat up, "I want to tell her. It hurts so much that everyday I have to listen to her talk about you and it hurts that she doesn't know. I feel like scum that should be stepped on and beaten." Corrie said putting her head down.

Trevor lifted her chin up, "Corrie you are not scum! You are the most talented, enjoyable, and beautiful girl I have ever met! If you want we'll tell her tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yes really! It breaks my heart to see you hurting like this! I hate to see you broken because it breaks me" Trevor said.

"Trevor, I love you so much" Corrie said leaning her forehead against his.

"I love you too baby" Trevor said and they leaned in and kissed like they always did. With pure love and feeling. Trevor cupped one side of her face pulling her closer; their tongues playing games. Corrie felt herself getting lost in him as she usually did as she put her arm around his neck pulling him even deeper.

Suddenly, Corrie's door opened and a shrill scream filled the room.

"TREVOR! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Maddie screeched and the couple pulled away from eachother shocked.

"Ma-Maddie. What are you doing here?" Trevor stammered.

"I came to see my best friend but it turns out she's scum like you!" Maddie yelled at him and Corrie's eyes began to water.

"Maddie we're sorry, we were going to-"

"What Corrie, rub against my face that all this time you were helping Trevor cheat on me! I hate you both! Trevor we're obviously through and Corrie I hope I never see your backstabbing face again!" Maddie yelled and ran out and slammed the door.

Corrie finally started sobbing at all the hurtful words that came out from Maddie's mouth. Trevor pulled her close to him and comforted her.

"Trevor what are we going to do?" Corrie sniffled once she had stopped crying.

Trevor breathed in deeply, "Just, hope for the best" he said and ran his fingers through her hair.

The next month was torture. Every time Trevor and Corrie were with their group of friends Maddie would always glare at them. If they ever went bowling Maddie would laugh if she made a low score; she would then smirk when she got a strike, she would laugh at Trevor when he would make a mistake playing the guitar or hit a bad singing note.

It didn't help that after that month in August would be David and his fiancés Natalia wedding. To make matters worse, Trevor was a groomsman and Corrie and Maddie were bridesmaids. Corrie was also the wedding singer.

The day of the wedding Corrie and Maddie were in Natalia's dressing room helping her get ready for her big day.

"Okay, Maddie help me put my veil on" Natalia said and Maddie put Natalia's veil over her head. Her red hair which was usually straight was in curls going down her back.

"Oh my goodness I'm so nervous! What if I trip and fall!" Natalia shrieked.

"Sweetie you won't! Even if you do David wouldn't care!" Maddie said trying to comfort her.

"Yes he would! He's perfect and I am nothing near it! Maybe I should just quit now before he makes the biggest mistake of his life!" Natalia said heading for the door but Corrie quickly covered it.

"Natalia you are NOT going anywhere except down that isle! Now sit down!" Corrie ordered in the harsh voice she used only when she was serious or pissed off.

Corrie then sat down on a chair in front of her.

"Natalia, do you love Dave?"

"Yes, but he-

"But nothing! You love him and you can bet on anything that he loves you. If he didn't he wouldn't have taken you all the way to Hawaii to propose to you! You love eachother and that's all you could ever need. Besides if you left him at the altar he'd be heartbroken! He's madly in love with you and he's always telling me how lucky he is that a smart, talented, and beautiful you are… it's scary!" Corrie stated and Natalia chuckled a little.

"Look, Nat. He loves you and you love him. Nothing and no one can ever break that apart" Corrie finished and Natalia smiled at her and hugged her.

"Thanks Corrie, I'm so happy you are going to be my sister in law" Natalia said genuinely.

"Likewise" Corrie said the Natalia's dad came into the room.

"Sweetie, it's time" he said and Natalia stood up nervously and walked out. Corrie was about to leave when Maddie stopped her.

"Corrie, I'm sorry for how I've been treating you! You didn't deserve to be called what I called you!" Maddie said.

"No, I should! I was seeing Trevor behind your back! I deserve it!" Corrie said.

"No, I was really mad that you were seeing my boyfriend but that night when you were kissing I realized he could never love me. He never kissed me like that! He never even said I love you to me! I wasn't being harsh on you because Trevor cheated but because he didn't love me." Maddie chuckled and Corrie smiled.

"We were going to tell you the next day. I'm sorry, we should've told you long before!" Corrie said.

"Cor, it's okay really! Now you should get going! You're singing at this wedding!" Maddie said and pushed Corrie out. Corrie came onto the altar to where the microphone was to see a mix of her family and Natalia's family. She looked to David who was being comforted by Zac but still looked really nervous and gave him a reassuring smile. Then the music started (pianist, guitar, bass, and drums.)

**I'm not alone  
Even when we're apart  
I feel you in the air, yeah  
I'm not afraid  
I know what you're thinking  
I can hear you everywhere  
**

After that verse the bridesmaids and groomsmen had started to come down the isle. She saw Maddie and she slightly waved at her. Then she caught Trevor's eye and she smiled genuinely at him.

**  
Some people say it'll never happen  
that we're just wasting time  
But good things come when you least expect them  
so I don't really mind  
**

Now the flower girl went down the isle and a little later came Natalia on her dad's arm. She looked to David who seemed in a trance on how beautiful his soon to be wife looked.

Natalia finally made it to where David was and smiled at him through her veil. They waited until their song was over.

I can't pretend  
This is a rehearsal for the real thing  
Because it's not, and  
I know we're young  
But I can't help feeling what I'm feeling  
And I won't stop

Some things are meant to be and they'll be there  
When the time is right  
Even though I know that...I swear  
I wish it was tonight

We'll be together  
Come whatever  
I'm not just staring at the stars  
Just remember

That no one else can tell us who we are  
We'll be together  
So don't ever stop listening to your heart  
'Cause I can't turn mine off

Whoa-oh

Ooh yeah  
I like what's happening to me  
Ooh yeah  
Nothing else to say (no)  
Ooh yeah  
Somebody finally got to me  
And carried me away

We'll be together  
Come whatever  
Not just starin' at the stars  
just remember  
That no one else can tell us who we are

We'll be together  
Come whatever  
I'm not just staring at the stars  
Just remember  
That no one else can tell us who we are  
We'll be together  
So don't ever stop listening to your heart  
'Cause I can't turn mine off

Woaaaaah  
Ohhh,Yeah

Corrie finished and smiled at them as the ceremony started. Natalia's dad gave her away, they exchanged vows and before you knew it they were to their "I do's."

"David Andrew Santos, do you take Natalia Giomyra Rogers to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to old for a long as you both shall live?" the minister asked as David put the ring in Natalia's ring finger. Natalia smiled.

"I do" David said.

"And do you, Natalia Giomyra Rogers take David Andrew Santos to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to old for a long as you both shall live?" the minister asked as Natalia put the ring in David's ring finger.

"I do" she said.

The minister grinned at them, "Then by the power invested in me and of Boston I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" the minister said and David pulled Natalia close to him and kissed her. Everyone cheered and once they pulled away they walked down the isle with everyone trailing behind.

Later at the reception everyone was congratulating the new husband and wife. David and Natalia cut the cake, took pictures, danced, sung, and had fun.

Trevor and Corrie were talking and Trevor finally thought it was a good time.

"Corrie, can I ask you something?" Trevor asked and Corrie nodded.

"Will you-

"Hey guys what's up?" Maddie asked interrupting Trevor.

"Not much you?" Corrie said and Maddie shrugged and looked at Trevor.

"What about you lover boy?" Maddie asked and he shrugged as well.

'_Actually, I'm about to ask the love of my life to marry me. Yeah, same old same old! _

He caught Maddie's eye and gestured to leave and she nodded and left.

"Hey Corrie, come with me?" Trevor asked locking hands together.

"Where are we going?" Corrie asked.

"You'll see" he said. He led her up the stairs and everyone grinned, including Maddie, knowing what was about to happen.

Maddie then went up to the stage to the band, "You guys, can you play one in a Million?"

Trevor brought Corrie to the balcony that was on the building.

"Wow, this is beautiful! You can see all the stars from here!" Corrie said as she saw a shooting star.

"Look! A shooting star! Make a wish!" Corrie said and closed her eyes. Trevor did also.

"So, why did you bring me up here?" Corrie asked and they heard Maddie start to sing.

**How did I get here?**

**I turned around and there you where**

**I didn't think twice or rationalize**

**Cuz somehow I knew**

"Corrie, I know that we've only dated for seven months but I've been in love with you forever! I know you have too!" Trevor said and Corrie smiled and wrapped her arms around his torso.

**That there was more than just chemistry**

**And I knew you were kind of into me**

**But I figured it's too good to be true**

"Of course I have. I still can't believe you actually feel the same way!" Corrie said laying her head against his chest.

Trevor wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin on her head, "Me too, I don't know what I'd do without you" Trevor said and Corrie breathed in his scent.

"Me neither"

**I said pinch me where's the catch this time**

**Can't find a single cloud in the sky**

**Help me before I get used to this guy**

**(Drumroll)**

"So, what did you wish for?" Trevor asked. Corrie pulled away, Trevor holding her waist loosely, and slapped his chest.

"If I tell you it won't come true!"

"Well, your wishes came true when you started dating me!"

"You wish!"

**They say that good things take time**

**But really great things happen in the blink of an eye**

"Yes I do, would you like to know what I wished for?"

"I'll ruin it!"

**Thought the chances of meeting**

**Somebody like you**

**Were a million to one**

**I can not believe it**

**Oh, you're one in a million**

"No, you'll perfect it" Trevor said kissing her knuckles.

"Corrie, we've been through so much growing up and the day we go together was the happiest day of my life. We've seen eachother through our worst and our best. I know we can survive anything including college" Trevor said and kneeled and Corrie gasped as she saw Trevor take a velvet box from his pocket and open it to reveal a diamond ring.

Trevor held her hand, "Will you marry me?"

Corrie had tears pour down her face and all she could do was nod yes. He slipped the ring through her finger and swung her around hearing laugh. It warmed his heart.

**All this time I was looking for love**

**Trying to make things work**

**It wasn't good enough**

**Till' I thought I'm through**

**Said I'm done**

**Then stumbled into the arms of the one**

He held her steady and captured her lips. Signaturing she would soon legally be all his. Corrie smiled though their kiss as she felt Trevor's tongue at her teeth. He felt him hungrily suck on her tongue and she moaned.

Trevor grinned through their kiss. Only he could arouse her so much and so could she. Only he knew her sensitive spots, only he knew all her dreams and fears, and only she held the key to his heart.

They finally broke apart from eachother and smiled.

"Come on, let's go dance" Trevor said and led her downstairs where many were dancing. Maddie looked at them and grinned.

They made their way to the dance floor and swayed in eachothers arms.

**You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff**

**Saying I'm your diamond in the rough**

**And when I'm mad at you**

**You come with your perfect touch**

Trevor then held her close and placed his head on her neck and started to kiss it.

Corrie giggled, "We're in public! You're getting me embarrassed"

"Well you're getting me aroused beautiful" Trevor whispered into her ear and Corrie felt a shiver run down her back.

**Can't believe that I'm so lucky**

**I have never felt so happy**

**Everytime I see that sparkle in you eye**

Corrie leaned her forehead up to his, "I love you"

"I love you more"

**They say that good things take time**

**But really great things happen in the blink of an eye**

**Thought the chances of meeting**

**Somebody like you**

**Were a million to one**

**I can not believe it**

**Oh, you're one in a million**

"Maddie is doing great! And David and Natalia are really happy!" Corrie said looking at her brother and new sister in law who were now making out.

"Yeah, just wait. Soon that's gonna be you in a sexy wedding dress" Trevor said and Corrie laughed.

"And you in that smoking tuxedo!"

"Hm, that too!"

**All this time I was looking for love**

**Trying to make things work**

**It wasn't good enough**

**Till' I thought I'm through**

**Said I'm done**

**Then stumbled into the arms of the one**

"Trevor, can I tell you something?" Corrie asked nervously.

"You can tell me anything baby"

"Well, remember last month when you had a date with a Maddie?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I wanted that night to be special. I wanted to give you something"

"What?"

"My virginity"

Trevor's eyes popped out of his head, "I know! Its probably bad since you don't want to but I felt that I could finally give it to you"

He smiled, "Baby I've wanted to show you how much I really love you for months but I din't want to pressure you!"

Corrie smiled seductively, "How about we leave so I can finally show you?"

"Works for me!"

With that they left.

**Sorry for the crappy ending! Hope you guys like! Sorry for the long wait! R and R!**

**Mucho Love,**

**Bookworm3**


End file.
